Dragon Heart
by darkspirited
Summary: Same school, same scientists, different story. Differnt powers, and different DNA's. Max told her story, now it's my turn. I'm subject 94, and this is my story. Sorry for bad description : ENJOY! Please review if you want me to continue!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Stop him!" Luke barked as the room slowly became engulfed in flames, "stop him!"

Dark smoked began to block his vision from the worried nurses that scurried the room, searching for the medicine that would put Subject 94 to sleep.

Luke placed a white handkerchief over his mouth just as the sprinklers came on and a scared looking nurse stabbed the needle into Subject 94's neck.

Luke waited patiently for the smoke to subside before walking to the center of the room where Subject 94 was placed roughly on a lab table.

Luke eyed Subject 94, taking in the fresh burns that covered his mouth, and the scars that ran up and down along his arms.

Luke shook his head. He had such high hopes for this one.

"Another disappointment," he said calmly, placing his hands behind his back, "and just for a second, I allowed myself to think we were behind all this." Luke hummed, not removing his sight from Subject 94.

"Doctor!" Luke suddenly barked, causing the nurses to flinch, "take Subject 94 back to his crate."

"Y-yes s-s-sir," the young doctor stumbled, shakily making his way to the boy passed out on the lab table.

Luke watched as two of the nurses came over to help remove Subject 94 from the room.

Luke began taking in the damage of the room. It was still blurred with smoke from the fire, the white paint that delicately framed the walls were now scorched black. Precise vials had been knocked down from the counters.

"Elizabeth," Luke said, turning his gaze away from the mess, "what had Subject 94 been injected with?"

Elizabeth slowly met his gaze, gray hair falling from her tight bun and framing her old worried face, "Subject 94 was injected with chameleon DNA before birth, sir."

"Ahh," Luke breathed, "and what affect has that had on him Elizabeth?"

"Well," the nurse started, shifting her feet uncomfortably under Luke's cold stare, "Subject 94 has the ability to blend into his surroundings..."

"Oh, I see. I see," Luke said, stepping towards the nurse, "but what I'm still unable to understand is how Subject 94 had been able to produce fire even as he had been securely tied down and has been under constant surveillance!?" Luke questioned, a vein bulging out from around his neck.

"Well," Elizabeth began, "let's just say that there are still a few…mishaps," Elizabeth says slowly, as if choosing her words carefully, "nothing we can't handle," she adds quickly.

"And…" Luke urges, trying to keep his tone under control.

"Well, Subject 94 has seemed to develop a skill to breathe fire."


	2. Chapter 1

"Subject 94!" an over excited nurse exclaimed, "you're the subject that breathes fire!" she bends over clutching her stomach and began laughing as if she had just said something hilarious.

"I can tell from the bandages wrapped around your mouth. Ouch!" She gave an annoying smile, "well guess what!" she claps her hands together, "todays your lucky day! We're replacing the skin surrounding your mouth so when you breathe fire you will have minimum damage to where it hurts most! Isn't that exciting?"

It took Subject 94 awhile to process all she had said so quickly, but when he finally understood there were taking him back to the lavatory to, he couldn't help but sink further back in his cage.

The over cheerful nurse snapped her fingers and two meaty men grabbed him by the wrists and yanked him out, laughing as he landed on the concrete floor.

The nurse began dancing away; her heals echoing along the hallway towards the lavatory.

Subject 94 scrambled across the floor helplessly, both hands tied behind his back.

The two overstuffed men began laughing at his struggles before pulling him up by the rope attached to his wrists and forcing him toward the thick black metal door that led to the testing room.

"Did you hear dragon boy?" One of the men asked leaning in closely, "inflammable skin!" He said, mocking the over cheered nurse, "Isn't that exciting!"

Subject 94 glared at the greasy man at his side.

"I'd wish you good-luck but, I don't think it'd really make a difference," the other one laughed.

"Hey," the first one joined in, "that's rude." He announced opening the lab door and pushing Subject 94 inside, "break a leg!" He shouted to Subject 94 before slamming the door and laughing hysterically with his friend.

These guys really thought they were damn funny didn't they.

As soon as Subject 94 was pushed inside he was greeted by a swarm of eager doctors who immediately snatched up his arms and dragged him toward the lab table. Giving 'Ooh's' and 'Ahh's' at all the burn marks permanently marking his skin as if they were some reward.

"His scars just don't seem to heal." the white coat hissed sourly.

'Well that's what happens when every time you sigh you become engulfed in flames,' Subject 94 wanted to snap.

Sometimes he wondered if these guys were really doctors of if the School just gave morons needles and let them find out for themselves what to do.

But what did he know, maybe they did.

The over cheerful doctor Subject 94 saw earlier walked in just as the other nurses and doctors forced him onto the lab table and strapped him down.

The over cheered nurse set down a tray with a dull unclean knife and a pair of pliers he didn't trust.

All the white coats left except for the nurse that wouldn't quite smiling and was starting to really get on his nerves.

She bent down next to him, almost carefully, and smiled down sweetly at his helpless form.

"We're going to try something a bit different than what I mentioned earlier sweetheart." She hummed, as she balanced a needle between her fingers and cleaned it with a handkerchief.

"The doctors said I shouldn't do this..." she sighed as if to herself as she placed the needle back on the tray, "but it's for your own good."

Subject 94 felt himself tense as he saw her sprinkle some liquid onto a napkin, an evil glint in her eye. He knew what that was; it had been used on him plenty of times before.

She walked over to him, an apologetic smile on her face. "Just remember this is for your own good." and for the first time, Subject 94 saw she was hiding a small knife behind her.

Before he could struggle she place the napkin over his nose and he passed out, but not before he could feel cold metal press into his throat.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How do you feel?" the nurse asked, licking her lips in some sick anticipation.

Slowly, Subject 94 reached his fingers up to brush his neck. When he felt a row of stitches he almost yelped in shock.

"I reconstructed your throat so you only breathed out fire when you wanted to! Isn't that amazing?"

She clapped her hands together and danced to the corner of the room, smiling in triumph.

"Go on! Speak!"

He lifted his head up slowly, being careful to not open his carelessly done stitches, and as Subject 94 did so, he realized he was no longer latched to the table. She untied him. What-an-idiot.

"Well, go on." She urged.

Subject 94 knew he could talk; he just hadn't done it in so long, "you want me to talk?" he finally said. He almost jumped at the sound of his own voice. It was dark, raspy, and broken. And as he spoke instead of a burning stream of fire that could scorch anything along a four feet radius, black smoke filled the air around them.

"Eeep!" the white coat squealed in victory, "I've done it, I've done it!"

The nurse turned her back to him and began scribbling down notes, the whole time a goofy smile plastered on her face.

As she was turned he did something that surprised himself, he turned toward the counter without thinking. Which was crowded with long needles and knives, but instead of the obvious weapon, he grabbed the vial of gasoline and tucked it protectively in his sleeve.

He turned back towards the nurse and smiled evilly at her, but she was too ecstatic to notice and took the gesture as a thank you.

"Welp," she announced popping the 'p', "let's get you back to your 'room.'" She laughed again, clutching at her stomach, clipboard still in hand.

"Ah," she sighed, recovering from laughter, "alright then. Get in."

Subject 94 did so without argument, because he knew in a few minutes things would get interesting. Very interesting.

…Later…

Subject 94 looked up as a new subject was dragged into the room. He looked closely at it, inside seemed to be a small boy, around the age 12 to 14. He had dark brown hair and pale skin, his head tucked protectively between his knees as the scientists brought him in.

But from what Subject 94 could see, there was nothing wrong with him. As in, he hadn't been enhanced yet.

Just with that small spark of knowledge, Subject 94 suddenly felt very protective over the strange boy.

"Eh," Subject 94 tried, "you over here."

The boy didn't look up.

"Subject 112," he tried again seeing the tag attached to his crate.

The boy looked confused but he finally glanced up to meet Subject 94's gaze, his bottom lip quivering slightly, "what?"

"What's your name?" Subject 94 asked.

The boy didn't answer at first, looking Subject 94 over as if to see if he was to be trusted, "Tech. My name is Tech."

They were met by silence afterwards, listening to nurses mumble about things that hopefully had nothing to do with them.

"What's your name?" Tech asked after a moment's pause.

He didn't reply for a while, "Subject 94." He said more as a question than an answer.

"Oh," Tech breathed, shifting in his crate to peer at Subject 94 better, "how long have you've been here."

"Uh," Subject 94 said dumbly, "forever?"

"So no family then," Tech stated more than asked.

"I suppose not." Subject 94 mumbled.

"You're lucky then," Tech replied, looking down at his feet again.

"Lucky? How does that make me lucky?"

"I had a family," Tech said as if it was obvious, "I have someone to miss."

Subject 94 looked down at Tech, feeling oddly uncomfortable with the subject, "so they gave you away…"

Tech's head snapped up and he looked as if he'd been slapped, "Given? Given. No. They'd never do that. I was taken."

"Taken? How long ago?" Subject 94 asked, trying to keep the shock out of his voice. Since when did the School turn to stealing kids?

"About a year ago, I don't really remember how it happened. I was walking home and-"

"A year ago?" Subject 94 interrupted, "that's so long ago? Haven't they run any tests over you yet?"

Tech shivered, and stuck his head between his legs again, "you have no idea."

Subject 94 tried looking Tech up and down for scars again, but could still see nothing. He looked away as the door opened; letting the same two men that got him yesterday back in.

The two men were defiantly enhanced in some way, Subject 94 could just never figure out how. Part bear he always thought, but he could be wrong. They could give of the appearance of a wolf sometimes. Always half man half wolf, always half morphed. And it wasn't clean either, the teeth were crooked and the jaws slack, the fur matted.

Subject 94 breathed out some smoke as a warning to stay away from him, but the two wolves just laughed as he started coughing and choking for air. Smooth, real smooth.

"Hey Dragon Boy, how did the surgery go for yeah." The closest one to his cage mocked.

"Save it flea bag," Subject 94 coughed, and he was rewarded with being kicked at while still inside the cage, but he didn't care, he had to get them away from Tech.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you." He growled, gnashing his teeth.

"Or else what?" he mocked, cocking a smile he knew they hate; "you'll kick my cage again and then walk away."

He grabbed the top of the cage and threw it on the ground, where he landed next to Tech's crate. Okay not what he wanted but it'll do.

"Just remember that I'm not the one in the dog crate Dragon Boy." He growled bending over his mangled frame, as his friend did the same.

"You puppies really should learn to not play with fire," he said, and as he did he reached for the vial of gasoline that was in his sleeve and in one swift moment poured the liquid into his mouth, moving completely on instinct.

The liquid burnt the inside of his mouth as he let it sit on his tongue before spitting it out at the wolf boys, who were still crouched in there supposed to be menacing poses.

"What the-" they said as the liquid hit their faces, there expressions turning from shocked to one of complete hate.

Before either of them could react further he spit out an engulfing sea of flames that danced around the room, making it glow an eerie orange.

He felt the familiar thrill he had every time fire surrounded him, it was almost peaceful. As the flames licked his face and made him flush with heat. It always amazed him how something so beautiful could only destroy.

He was pulled back to the real world as a pained howl reached his ears. His eyes snapped open as he saw the two wolf boys were clawing at themselves trying to put out the light that surrounded them.

Seconds later the sprinklers came on, and Subject 94 let the water sprinkle across his face. He smiled as the fire turned into black smoke, and for a while, there was no noise except for the faint sound of the water and the small flames that refused to die.

Then came a loud howl, filled with raw hate. It filled the room and sent a cold shiver down his back.

This was exactly, what he wanted.


	4. Chapter 3

"You'll pay for this mutant!" The dog howled, his fringed hair making him look more threatening.

"Mutant?" Subject 94 smirked, "I think I preferred Dragon Boy."

And then the wolf boy did something he didn't expect, 'it' started barking. Yes, barking. Not growling or howling, plain out barking.

And then it lunged at him, tearing the crate open and clawing his way inside.

Subject 94 sat further inside the crate and watched the wolf do the work for him, and when he was close enough Subject 94 sent his heel as hard as he could for the wolfs eye socket.

Making the fatal mistake of allowing himself a split second to watch as the wolf howled in pain before he was grabbed again, knocked sideways and landing hard on the ice cold floor.

"I-always-knew-you'd-be-trouble!" the morphed creature growled between each swipe at Subject 94.

He managed to block the first couple, smiling in triumph, when the wolf boy managed to clip in along the jaw, sending blood across the floor in a perfect line.

Subject 94 couldn't move as the pain began to kick in, sending waves of shock across his body as blood dripped into his mouth.

Wolf boy sent another razor sharp claw towards Subject 94's neck, but this time, he was ready.

He veered to the right; just enough so the blow didn't hurt him too severely but still sent a line of blood across his neck, and did a 360, sinking his knee lightning fast into the wolf man's abdominal.

Subject 94 knew the blow wouldn't hurt him, but that wasn't his plan. He only needed a distraction. Subject 94 sprinted out into the hall, stopping at a well shadowed corner. Taking a deep breathe, he allowed himself to blend into the shadows just as ear splitting alarms went off and the two morphed mutants sprinted out the door leading to god knows where.

When Subject 94 knew no one was around, he made his way back down the hallway where Tech was still trembling in his crate.

He opened the door carefully with his left hand and stealthily slipped inside, sending an evil smile in Tech's direction that said, 'look at my master piece.'

Subject 94 gestured toward the stained black concrete and walls that were now thick with ash and smoke, water still sprinkling down from the ceiling.

Tech nodded in approval and Subject 94 sent his heel down on the lock around Tech's dog crate, causing it to snap open.

"Let's blow this dump," Subject 94 said, trying to feel more confident than he felt. He had no idea where the exit was. Just dandy.

"Wait," Tech said and Subject 94 was wondering if he was thinking the same thing, "I need to get someone."

Subject 94 didn't answer and Tech took that as an excuse to continue, "My sister. She's here as well."

"Listen bud," Subject 94 tried to reason, "I've been here longer than you have. And one thing you should know is that most people who enter the lavatory don't make it out alive. So if she's been here as long as you, your best chance is that she dead."

"N-no," Tech shivered, shaking his head, "she's alive, I know-I know…"

"You know what?" Subject 94 hissed, "That she's alive-" but he was interrupted by a sharp bang on the door.

"There in here!" someone shouted, and they banged against the door again, this time it gave way and four wolf men stepped in, gnashing their teeth hungrily.

"Hey little piggy's," the first one to step in said, an ugly smile forming on his nuzzle.

"I thought you'd never show up," Subject 94 growled back, trying to not seem as freaked out as he really was inside. To his surprise his voice came out clear and strong, "I've always wondered how flammable fur really was. Seems I'm finally about to find out."

"I'm going to enjoy this," one of them said, cracking his neck and back in the process and pulling out an iron bar.

"It's always good to enjoy it while you can," Subject 94 said with a smirk before sending a roundhouse kick to the ribs of the closest one who crumpled to the ground but recovered in no time at all, growling ferociously.

Two of the other morphed creatures came for him as well as the last one went for Tech.

Subject 94 blended into the wall knowing it wouldn't help much, but it would have to at least help some.

During the first blows, he concentrated on his defense and let his muscles settle into the rhythm. He blended into the ashy color of the wall and veered left to right, ducking here and there and sending a couple of messy blows of his own. After several minutes of attempting to get past his defenses, the leader finally lost his temper, growling and drooling in blood thirsty hunger and launched himself toward Subject 94's form.

The air came out of him in a whoosh and he fell backwards, hard onto the concrete floor, with the wolf still on top of him. The morphed creature began clawing at every inch of Subject 94 he could reach, and for the first time Subject 94 began to fight for his life. This creature wasn't out to get him back into the lavatory for tests; he was out for blood.

Subject 94 was just beginning to think desperately for a way out of this mess when there was a blood curdling howl from the other side of the room; raw agony ringing clearly.

Subject 94 didn't waste his time, he lashed out at the creature while his defenses were down and clawed at his face, forcing his hands to either side of the wolfs face before breathing a large ball of fire towards both of them.

Howling in pain and surprise at the sudden attack, the creature backhanded him in a return blow before springing of him. Hands clasped against his burnt face, cursing his name the whole time.

Subject 94 blinked as if coming out of a daze before coming to focus on the room.

"What the-" was all he could sputter out as he saw flesh, blood and fur covering the once white floors. And right in the middle of all the chaos was Tech, shivering uncontrollably and hugging his arms as if for warmth.

"Tech," Subject 94 said softly, "what did you do?"

"I-I don't know…they came after me and-and-"

"It's alright Tech, let's just find our way out of here."

Subject 94 took one more look at the room, where the leader wolf was crumpled up helplessly on the floor next to his friends which were now just piles of flesh, fur, and blood; lots of blood.


	5. Chapter 4

Whatever tests they created on Tech it was easy to see he was created for one reason; to kill.

Images of the useless flesh and bones that scattered the floor kept flashing in the back of his mind. What had he done? Put them in a blender and scatter the remains along the floor? Subject 94 shuddered at the thought.

He remembered the torturous scream that filled the room while his view was blocked by the stupid mutt. Now he wished more than anything he could see what had happened.

Subject 94 snuck a glance at Tech. He was shuffling along the floor after him in short but fast strides, his eyes narrowed towards the floor probably seeing the same thing as him. But what was confusing was there was not a drop of blood on him, not a scratch, bruise, no sign that could lead the murderous scene back there to this little boy behind him-

"Help!" screamed a strained voice, "Get-me-outta-here!" the muffled voice screamed from across the hall.

Subject 94 and Tech's pace quickened as they neared the door that led to the room that held the voice.

Subject 94 did a quick 360 to see if anyone was heading there way. Not a sight. He peered through the window into a deserted room, well, almost deserted.

In the center of the room stood a thick rectangular glass box, inside was the blurry image of a person scratching at the glass helplessly.

They stopped moving completely as Tech and Subject 94 opened the door, instead it remained completely still and eyed them with keen interest, as if trying to decipher what or who they were.

As soon as she looked them up and down she continued her rampage as if she hadn't seen them at all, "Help! Anybody! Get me out!"

"Maybe it's a hologram," Subject 94 tried, "or maybe the person inside is just crazy. Either way we cannot help them, the glass is to thick and it'd make too much noise-"

Before Subject 94 could stop him, Tech sprinted to the center of the room, eyes peeled wide open. His hands slowly stretched toward the glass.

"Tech! What are you doing!" Subject 94 cried. He couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't wait for this little boy. Briskly he left the room and began heading down the hall in the same manner he had before; staying close to the shadows and camouflaging every time he had even the slightest idea something was wrong. His clothes didn't change color along with him but it still helped somewhat.

Suddenly he heard a loud crash and the familiar sound of glass hitting the floor, followed soon after by blazing alarms.  
He cursed under his breathe, turning the first corner he saw to the left and running at top speed down the hall; which wasn't very fast. Soon he heard footsteps following him close behind.

If they were the mutts, he was surely dead; one could only be so lucky. And if it was Tech and the person he rescued from the room before, well, he wasn't staying to find out.

He made a sudden dash right, trying to throw whoever was behind him off and made a dash down the first concrete stairs he laid eyes on. Flying down flight after flight of stairs, almost hitting a concrete wall multiple times.

If he kept this up he was going to be trapped in the basement with no escape route whats-so-ever. But he couldn't worry about the now. First things first. He had to put as much space between him and the people behind him as possible.

Soon the soft footsteps behind him were joined by much heavier ones mixed with growls and the familiar sound of gnashing hungry teeth.

Finally he reached the end of the stairs and sprinted across the empty room that held no color at all, just a concrete base, towards a black heavy door that had no windows on the other side at all.

He plunged straight into it, pushing on the metal door frantically. He didn't know where it led but it had to be better than being trapped in a room full of angry mutts who are hungry for mutant blood. But no matter how desperately he tried the door didn't seem to want to give any notice he was there at all.

He was met suddenly by two small forms that were breathing incredibly heavy from pursuing him. The heavy footsteps of giant mutts falling down the stairs seemed to echo of the concrete walls and taunt him.

Finally three large mutts entered the room, all panting heavily from flying down the stairs. Each of them laughing as their eyes adjusted to the dark scenery and they saw the three little mutants cornered next to the concrete walls.

"Now where are you gonna run Dragon Boy?"

He knew they were right. He had nowhere to run. He accepted the fact he was going to die. Accepted that he ended any chance of Tech and the girl that now stood next to him making it out alive. He was surprisingly ok with that. But one thing he would not do is die knowing that he had some power left in him.

Straightening his shoulders, and replacing his look of defeat with one of anger and determination. He faced the three mutts that were going to end his life any second know and inhaled deeply, allowing the feeling of heat to fill his veins and black smoke to fill his lungs.

The room became black with smoke as the fire enlarged inside of him, fire danced across his teeth filling with an energy he couldn't control any longer.

Clenching his fists together, preparing for the fire that would dance across his skin and melt his healing skin he blew outwards.

Even though the gesture was small, the fire grew as he exhaled deeper, filling the whole room with a wild fire that skidded of the concrete walls and seemed to latch onto the only flammable things it could find. Tech, the girl, and the mutts.

His vision was filled once again with a red orange glow, causing him to forget that he was trapped in a small concrete room, he felt powerful, deadly, the shrieks of pain around him, even from Tech, seemed to only increase his power.

But as soon as the energy came, it left. Having nothing to survive off of the fire died almost instantly. Subject 94 fell limply against the wall, the mutts reentered the room cackling madly as his vision focused and unfocused painfully.

Black dots began to cloud his vision as the mutt growled, "finally out of ammo are we Dragon Boy?"

He blinked rapidly as he slumped deeper into the concrete wall, darkness replacing the bright fire that was there moments before, the last thing to reach his eyes before he passed out entirely was the form of the girl in front of him melting.


End file.
